


Preludes of the Moon

by WithTheMoonOnHerWings (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu- Mythical!AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, siren!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WithTheMoonOnHerWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human by day, siren by night. A creature many thought belonged in fairy tales roams the depths of the oceans, and manages to capture the heart of a man lost at sea with her enchanting voice.</p><p>Sugawara would have never thought to see a siren, and has got himself tangled in a life-changing decision: should he go for what is expected of him, or what he himself desires?</p><p>A SugawaraxSiren!Reader story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as homework (of sorts) for my English class, but I thought it would be fun to continue here. Character relationships have been altered (majorly) to fit the storyline, so sorry if I have confused you :(
> 
> I got inspired to write this kind of story by a wonderful Webtoon titled: Siren's Lament. Please check it out when you have the time, as it really is wonderful to read: http://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/sirens-lament/list?title_no=632  
> Also, be sure to read with the sound on, as the music is absolutely lovely :)
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!

The roar of the ocean, and that of the sea of tourists just beyond the path running alongside the white-gold sand. The sand, deceiving in its colour, scorches the feet of children who dare run barefoot on its sinking surface, yet provides the optimal temperature for the developing young of sea creatures who venture deep into the depths of the body of aquamarine, blue, green; colours that reflect the rays of sunlight to become the hues of prized gemstones carefully embedded into intricate jewellery of women in white dresses and long flowing hair.

The seaside was lively; families bringing their children for a nice day out, and parties of all sorts at almost every corner, with people cheering and yelling, laughter ringing through the air. Yet, anyone could find a retreat from such just on the shore of the beach; tides that push languidly onto the sand and shells that are willing to whisper the many secrets they had collected from their time in the ocean. Birds squawk, children squeal, waves break; creating a sense of silence in a world filled with noise. 

He was caught in this little moment, where time seemed to stop yet tick. The scent of the salty waters and the warmth of the sun lifted all his troubles from his back, making him feel as though he could float like the colourful kites dotting the sky. The sun, sitting so far up in the cerulean sky, filtered through the flimsy papers as transparent as a butterfly’s wings and winds swept them higher and higher, the thin string being the only connection between sky and ground.

The rays of sunlight managed to ignite the hidden sparks in his eyes, turning them a rich brown, with flecks of gold and bronze amidst. Long, pale fingers weaved through the warm sand, as he allowed his mind to wander and run alongside his hopes and dreams that seem so out of reach.

     “Kōshi?” A gentle voice called out, and if he didn’t strain his ears to capture his name, such calling would have been lost with the wind. “We should head back.”

     “I know. Just give me one more minute.”He wasn’t ready to leave. Not yet. Here, he could forget all the expectations to succeed in life and carry on his family's name, but time will always continue. As it always did. With one last breath, he slowly rose, patting the sand from his legs before nimbly making his way over to the woman standing at the fringes.

     “Your father would be unhappy if he knew how much time you spent here by the water.” Her black hair, tied loosely at the nape of her neck, was a stark contrast to her lilac dress and her surroundings. But she had never looked lovelier, basked in the glow and happiness the beach brought. 

     “That’s why it has to be a secret between us, Kiyoko. Promise?”

     “Promise.” They linked their pinkies before his fingers tentatively threaded, holding her hand tenderly. “My mother would be ecstatic when she hears of our engagement.”

     “As would mine.” The diamond ring glimmered on her finger, just like the water that waved goodbye to their retreating figures.

* * *

His mother was indeed elated when she heard the news, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she congratulated her son's engagement. His father was satisfied as well, as a marriage with the daughter of the Shimizu family would bring status and fame to his own accomplishments, raising their social status at an even greater height than his ancestors would have ever thought possible. But Sugawara did not care for his parents' reactions; the only opinion that mattered to him most was his childhood friend and brother.

Sugawara was the first son of his father, with Daichi being the second son but born from the mistress who passed away after his birth. In honour of the dark-haired boy's late mother, it was decided that he would take her maiden name. Daichi Sawamura, the heir to his father's business yet would not carry the bloodline any further; that would be Sugawara's role as the legitimate son.

     "Congratulations, my brother." And true to his friendly nature, Daichi slapped the silver-haired man on the back, beaming with joy and the thought that his brother had finally found his happiness. "The wedding shall be as grand as ever!"

     "Not so fast, Daichi! We have only just been engaged!" Sugawara replied light-heartedly, a genuine smile on his face. "We have yet to find you a bride!"

     "I know of a young woman that may be of your interest, my son." His father spoke, returning the wine glass at the spot by the porcelain plates. 

     "What's the rush? We have our hands full with Kōshi and Kiyoko here." Tipping his glass back, he downed the drink in one go and let out an appreciative sound. "Although I am jealous that my brother has found love before I have."

     "Then I shall arrange for the two of you to meet in the next fortnight."

* * *

The family had retired back into their bedrooms for the night, and Sugawara found himself at the beach again, captivated by the darkness of the sky with a million stars twinkling from their rightful place. Kiyoko had left after dinner, promising to come back the next morning with her parents so that they may give their blessings for the upcoming marriage.

Kiyoko. The woman he had known since he was just a child; it was no surprise to anyone when the two fell in love with each other, for their nature and personalities were alike. 

     "How beautiful the water looks." A voice muttered from behind the rocks, and the man turned to find Daichi sitting there, his eyes lost with each roll of the tides. "With the moon reflecting from its surface, the silence that night brings... is it not a sight?"

     "Indeed, it is." He settled himself onto the uneven surface, making sure to place his shoes out of reach from the water before he dipped his feet in. The slightest shimmer of the water was left for his own imagination; could it be the brave fish swimming amongst the beings they fled from in the day, or the secrets the ocean would only tell in the absolute silence and darkness?

     "If only time could be manipulated to our liking. Then the prospect of finding my wife would not be looming so hauntingly." Daichi gave a sigh, letting his hair be tousled by the salty breeze. "It is already enough pressure to take responsibility for our father's business when he steps down; I feel as though I have aged many years since we stepped into adulthood."

     "How I agree." Despite being the older one, Sugawara was exempt from this responsibility when he had expressed his desire to learn more about the world; of what lies beyond their homeland. His father didn't argue; it was clear to the older man that his second son had the skills and talents to take over his business in the future. "Do you still miss her?"

     "Every day." 

They were talking about Daichi's first love, Michimiya. A bashful maiden who blushed every time Daichi would look her way, and had given him a pendant the night before her untimely disappearance. Snatched from his grasp by the one thing he loved; the ocean. By this day, they still had not recovered her body or even found clues of what could have happened to her, but it was safe to assume that the girl had passed away at sea; where else could she be hiding?

     "I'm sure she would want you to be happy again." He patted Daichi's back comfortingly, a sad smile on his face. "It is about time you let go and seek your happiness."

     "But I never will be. Able to forget, I mean." The two men gazed back out towards the horizon. "I think I shall head back. You should retire for the night as well."

     "I just want to sit out here for a bit longer."

     "Good night then."

     "Good night." Footsteps retreated, and only then did Sugawara allow himself to fully relax. He hummed a melody under his breath, the notes weaving itself with the crash of the waves against the rocks.

     " _Let the waves roll gently, take flight amongst the horizon,_

       _As the moon shines above, stars beside its beauty._

_Gentle as an embrace, pure as its innocence,_

_Lose yourself in its light, let your dreams soar."_

It was a song his mother taught him when he was young, sitting by the piano with her fingers pressing the keys without hesitance. He always marvelled in its harmony, how a simple tune could be so dear to him. The moon seemed to take pleasure in the lyrics, pulling the tides more gently.

     " _She'll always be there, in the darkness of the night,_

_You're never alone, so dry your tears._

_Let her whisper softly into your ear,_

_Of love and the possibility of hope."_

He had tried teaching the song to Daichi once, and Kiyoko when they strolled in the privacy of the garden, but both did not seem to appreciate it as much as he did. So he shared it with the water. With the sand, stars and the moon. The very things that would understand the underlying meaning of the carefully constructed phrases, and the melody that went hand-in-hand.

Opening his mouth to sing the next verse, he nearly jumped in surprise as another voice joined in, as clear and golden as the sunlight that had set beyond the mountains.

    " _The waves will pull you in, my dear,_

_They will hold you, love you._

_So let go, of the world behind you,_

_And join her in the depths of the sea."_

It was haunting, yet he was not scared. Goosebumps had risen on his pale skin from the loveliness of their voice, and he felt himself being pulled to the water they sung about. 

Without another glance back, he plunged into its murky depths, his shoes laying forgotten on the rocks he abandoned.


	2. Prelude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From when you became a siren to meeting Sugawara for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of the short story, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I got inspired to write this kind of story by a wonderful Webtoon titled: Siren's Lament. Please check it out when you have the time, as it really is wonderful to read: http://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/sirens-lament/list?title_no=632  
> Also, be sure to read with the sound on, as the music is absolutely lovely :)
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!
> 
> PS: I wonder if you can guess who the third siren is?

 You never believed in sirens, only scoffing when your former classmates talk about them as if they were as common as the fish that graced every dinner table of those living by the sea.

      _"How would you know that they weren't real?"_ With their hands on their hips, they cornered you by the brick wall of the school, forming a huddle as if to not let you escape. Their teeth were bared like the werewolves they believed roamed the forests, and eyes glinting like vampires coming in on their prey. 

       _"How would you know that they were real?"_ You had retorted back with too much confidence and was promptly replied with the rough tugging of your hair and ripping your clothes into shredded ribbons no better than the rags that covered the backs of the homeless. They cackled maniacally, eyes transitioning from a cold glare to one crazed and frantic, similar to what you envisioned the witch to have when she set about to push the children into the oven of her gingerbread home.

If you could only rewind time and tell them that they were right. _They do,_ you would reply with a fond lift of your lips, _sirens really do exist_. Eyes would widen, mouths dropping open, whispers about how they were right all the time, that it was about time you faced reality. It hurt you to bow your head as if confirming that they were superior and far more knowledgeable than you, always with your nose buried in a book, but that was the truth.

You knew because you had turned into one on the eve of the full moon exactly three months ago, at the age one would disregard everything they had ever believed in to find their true identities. You had pushed your rationality aside in favour of recklessness and stubbornness, and in turn was rewarded with both a blessing and a curse. 

Your parents were talking about finding you a beau, as it was time to groom you into the obedient woman you were bound to be, and you had retaliated rashly, screaming your protests to their drawn faces before escaping to your safe haven; the little coven hidden on the edges of the beach. Feet covered in both the damp and dry sand, narrowly missing the near-invisible tunnels in which the crabs had retreated for the night. You had sobbed, rubbing at your eyes roughly to rid of those tears. Your throat was raw from all the screaming at the moon and nothingness, fists balled and hair tangled from your insistent tugging as if such aggressive behaviour would rid you of your problems.

You had considered, right there and then, to run away. Beyond the edge of the town that you could see with your naked eye, to dive into the adventure of the land you had not yet ventured. But the glimmer amongst the waves stuttered your movement, slowed down your train of thought until all you had in your mind was one thing: to consume yourself into its icy depths.

As if you were caught in a magical spell, you trudged towards it, ignoring the tides that lapped at your feet, legs, waist, neck, gently until you were fully submerged with the ends of your hair trying to reach the surface but with no success. It was as if you were shedding your skin and creating a new one from the water around you, chilling you to the bone yet warmth seeped into your bloodstream, creating an unfamiliar feeling of desire to dive even deeper to explore what Mother Nature had given the Earth and all its living beings. Your lungs no longer burned from the need to breathe, and the world below you adjusted with inhuman clarity that not even a pair of glasses would provide for the elderly. From that point on, everything flew by in a blur until time stopped and you knew you had to emerge. Only rising when the sun did, a new person just as a new day begun.

You returned back home, albeit a little salty and eyes a bit puffy. You had changed, yet you had not. Your mother ran towards you, her arms open and sobbing when you lifted your head, eyes forward. Facing your father, you apologised for your behaviour before agreeing to whatever they had wished the previous night.

      _"Thank you, (F/n)."_ Your father had said when you finished, waving for his assistant to come forward with the letter he had presented last night.  _"I will let them know of your decision."_

* * *

 Dark shadows roamed below you, eerily creeping up as if to touch you before ducking back underneath, taunting you in the silence it brought.

 _Faster, I've got to be faster_. Thoughts ran rapidly in your mind, and you willed your muscles to contract just as quickly in order to outrun the danger behind you.  _Come on!_

     "(F/n)! This way!" A voice called out ahead of you, but you couldn't judge the distance that separated the two of you apart. All you can tell was that they were near the top, already out of harm's way. "Just a bit more!"

Your heartbeat wracked against your ribcage, stuttering erratic staccatos that shortened each breath you took. 

      "(F/n)!" It was a different voice but yet held the same familiarity as the first. You could feel the presence behind you, its featherlight touches sending shivers up your entire body. "Jump out now!"

You could see the surface, glittering in the moonlight. They sensed it too, with their movements slowing abruptly. But you didn't dare turn back, at least not yet with the chance of them capturing you still hanging in the air. With one last gasp, you threw your arms up in the air, letting out a large breath of relief when the two women grabbed at them, pulling you up into the crisp air and onto the rocks.

     "That was too close!" Bubbles emerged from where you were earlier, the last traces of the creature that chased you. "Maybe we shouldn't come back here again." The one on your right brushed her brown fringe from her eyes, drenched with the mixture of sweat and seawater.

     "I agree." The blonde chose to fling her hair wildly, sending the droplets into your face. "I mean, there wasn't much there anyway, except for those creeps."

     "But whose idea was it to come here, Hitoka?" At your response, she blushed deeply behind her hands. Attempting to huff indignantly, she rose to her feet, the long gown clinging to her legs.

     "Don't worry about her, Hitoka. (F/n) is just playing with you." The brunette also stood up, offering her hand to help you. "I thought the seashells were beautiful. Too bad we lost them at the bottom of the sea."

     "We have all the time in the world to collect more." You took her hand, meeting the gaze of the younger woman. "I'm sorry Hitoka. I really thought that would be the end of us then."

     "I know. But I'm going back to shore." The moon was sitting high up in the darkened sky, and the three of you knew how late, or early, it was. "Shōyo might be getting worried as to where I was."

     "Ah, young love." Not missing the opportunity to tease her, you held out a hand in farewell. "Make sure to send him our greetings!"

     "Oh, shut up!" Without another glance back at you, she dove back into the water. You watched her legs transform into a slender tail patterned with pale blue scales, the same shade as the little hair clip her love interest had given her on her birthday, before turning back to the siren next to you. "What about you? Are you sure you don't want to come back home with me?"

     "I'm sure." She gave a smile that masked the emotions she was feeling inside. You really wanted to delve deeper, find out what she was hiding from her two closest friends, but her gaze stopped you. "I might see if I can find any others in need of some company tonight."

     "If you say so." And just like Yachi, she plunged back in, swimming too quickly for your eyes to register the orange scales that shifted to the muted shade of the sunset and back to the bright hue of pumpkins and tangerines and apricots. "I guess I should head back as well."

With one last glance at the shore to make sure the blonde was safe on shore, you turned back and headed for home.

* * *

Two months earlier, you were put into another trance when the full moon rose to its position amongst the stars. Putting down the pen, you left the letter to your friend sitting unfinished on your table as you rose from the wooden chair, pulling the woven blanket around you tighter. Your feet made no noise on the creaking floor, moving with years of familiarity and avoiding the groaning floorboards that would awaken your maid, slumbering in the room you had just exited.

You sprinted towards the beach, breaths coming out in short puffs as you discarded the blanket and all your clothing that kept you warm in the chilly night, leaving you in a flimsy nightgown. A glimmer, just like the one you had seen exactly one month ago, caught your eye. But you knew what the source of such reflection was, and with a small smile leapt into the water, weaving amongst the seaweed that covered the ocean floors.

Two figures were waiting for you, one with a blue tail and another with an orange tail. You joined them, your own tail reflecting off shades of silver and grey, so dull compared with theirs but shone just as brightly in the moonlight.

      _"Let's go, (F/n)."_  They held your hands before swimming ahead, at the checkpoint of the night's event. The three of you were to sing, enchanting the lost souls with your voices and let the moon guide them to a better place.

It was a toiling task, where you watched the blonde break down into tears yet again as the brunette patted her back comfortingly. There wasn't another person that was to join the trio tonight, and for that you were grateful. It wasn't a fate you wanted to be bestowed onto a person against their choice, just like what had happened to all the sirens gathered at various points in the ocean.

      _"It's over, Hitoka. Don't cry."_ No one would have guessed that you were the newest addition to the group, with your lack of emotion and how you seemed to carry yourself as if you had experienced this many times.  _"It's okay."_

 _"How are you so composed?"_ She asked you, eyes rimmed red and voice wavering.  _"I don't think any of us adjusted as quickly as you."_ You only grinned back before waving goodbye and making your way back home.

If only they knew what happened after when you swam back to shore, emptying the contents of your stomach onto the sand, tears trailing down your face. Singing the lost souls to their death was no easy task.

* * *

You were due to meet him tomorrow, the man fated to be your husband. No matter what you tried to do, you couldn't get the impending meeting out of your head. No matter the words you had exchanged with the matriarch of the household on a bright sunny day by the tea shop around the corner, or the friendly chats with the guards surrounding the estate who leaked mundane information about him you swore to keep silent.

You knew about his childhood, with frightening detail, and his appearance. You could visualise what he looked like, but you would only have to wait a few more hours to confirm whether the man you envisioned was the man you were set to wed. You circled the rocks that you liked the most, as it provided you with a wonderful view of the horizon at every hour of the day when you were alone at sea. Breaking the surface, the soft verse of a childhood song met your ears.

     " _Let the waves roll gently, take flight amongst the horizon,_

       _As the moon shines above, stars beside its beauty._

_Gentle as an embrace, pure as its innocence,_

_Lose yourself in its light, let your dreams soar."_

It was as if an angel was singing, wings fluttering behind them and fingers only barely touching the delicate strings of their harp. But the closest thing you knew that could resemble an angel was a siren, and you knew that you were the only creature within sight. Casting your eyes across, they finally landed on a man. A man sitting by himself on the rocks much closer to the shore, eyes cast upwards at the moon. The waves seemed to push and pull with the rhythm, and you couldn't help but hum along.

     " _She'll always be there, in the darkness of the night,_

_You're never alone, so dry your tears._

_Let her whisper softly into your ear,_

_Of love and the possibility of hope."_

It tugged at your heart, reminding you of the innocent memories playing with your maid, running barefoot in the garden as you chased the butterflies, bees, whatever had caught the interest of a young child at the time. His hair shone silver, just like your tail, and before he could sing the next verse you let your voice join his.

    " _The waves will pull you in, my dear,_

_They will hold you, love you._

_So let go, of the world behind you,_

_And join her in the depths of the sea."_

Your eyes were closed, trying to relive your happy moments but quickly snapped open when you heard the distinct splash. You stopped, the note trailing in the air as your eyes landed on the empty spot where he was sitting moments ago. You plunged after him, eyes scanning for him in the murky, dark depths.

He had dove into the water, enchanted by your voice, the voice of a siren, and was slowly but surely making his way along the path into the afterlife that came after an agonising death of one drowning in the saltwater. The path he wasn't meant to take yet, but you had unconsciously guided him to.

 _Oh no._ Your mistake could be what would lead to a death before the sun had time to rise beyond the horizon.  _I have to save him._


End file.
